An Unexpected Turn of Events
by Movingmillion
Summary: Cell is enraged by the slaughtering of his seven children. His sadness was also showing, he began sobbing over the death sentence of his seven children before something incredibly different happens. This would lead to Cell becoming a Z-fighter and one who would save the world time and time again. This story is rated T for strong language throughout the entirety of the story.
1. Unexpected Evil

_The original idea for this came about when I was reading the Mr. Mom DBZ Fanfic. Credit the original creator of that fan fiction for the idea that i had for his motive for transforming, and for some of the words that Cell uses to describe Gohan. You could think of this as an alternate turnout for what happened in Mr. Mom, but in general, this is an alternate turnout of the Cell Games. Thank You. (PS, as you can tell from reading this, I don't really like Gohan killing Cell)_

Cell was standing there helpless. In the destroyed Cell Games arena. He was watching as his poor, precious, unfortunate babies were being slaughtered right in front of his eyes. His own children were being mercilessly beaten, and then pulverised by the young boy Gohan. This... heartless BASTARD, he thought. He at that point saw no way to stop this golden haired FREAK. Cell's anger was overwhelming, his sadness was overwhelming. Cell's anger was overflowing, his sadness was overflowing. He was absolutely livid, and wanted to kill him with all of his Perfect Might. Every ounce of his body wanted him dead.

SSJ2 Teen Gohan was vengeful. He sought no mercy for the Cell Juniors, the ones who attacked his friends and also no mercy for Cell, who would be next, for killing Android 16, the ultimate reason why he originally turned into a Super Saiyan 2. Previously, he was already extremely angry for him releasing the Cell Juniors to attack his family and friends, Goku, Piccolo, especially Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha and everyone who stood in their way. He just decided to make sure that the Cell Juniors suffer and extremely painful and extraordinarily agonising death. He was also intending to make Cell angry, sad and depressed. he wanted him to feel everything that he made him feel when he attacked 16, and when he ordered the Cell Juniors to attack.

At this point, they both only had one motive, _revenge._ But Cell would very very soon have the only true good motive for actually wanting and exacting revenge. The moment came for Cell to finally snap. All seven of the Cell Juniors had been slaughtered by Gohan except for one. There was only one Cell Junior left. Only one of his poor defenceless children was left alive. Cell saw them desperately try to run towards him, and Cell was just about to embrace him and protect him from the demon boy. But before he could do anything, he heard those dreaded words, that would stick with him until the end of his days. " ** _KAAA-MEEE-HAAA-MEE-HAAAAAAAH!"_** Cell saw his last living child's body slowly being vapourised very quietly saying _"Daa...dy..."_ Cell was shocked. He was absolutely shocked. He gasped and tensed when he saw the last cell junior being vapourised.

"Wow Cell. Looks like I just killed all of your children and you can't do anything about it, if you even try to move a muscle I would kill you in a single instant. Your children were worthless, created by the living definition of worthless, who thought you were worthless, whom, by the way, never loved you, and whose lives were worthless. You are scum and a terrible father as well. **Pathetic**." Gohan then spits in Cell's face.

"You...Boy...How dare you do that to my precious children...my poor, defenceless children... YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER! YOU DID THAT TO NEWBORN CHILDREN! You have nothing to say for yourself you child killing Scum. Cell begins to have tears in his eyes."you make me sick to my stomach, a monster who kills children in the name of fun. At least when I attacked you and your friends, I actually had a purpose..." Cell began sobbing. It was at that moment that Gohan punches Cell in the face sending him flying.

"You don't have a say in this anymore, you childless bastard. Why don't you go cry in a corner, and beg for your children to be brought back to life? It makes me laugh. Ahaha... AHAHA! (maniacal laugh)"

"G-...Go...han? This is going too far Gohan!"

"Why are you acting like this, Father? He attacked all of you, and he killed 16, so why don't you sit down, let me do my thing, and let me torture him and make him beg for my forgiveness? It's what the scum deserves. Don't make me destroy you, father.

"Gohan, what has gotten into you! Where is your justice?"

"Father, this is justice. Justice for the scum that attacked all of you, and justice for 16. That's all that matters.

"THATS ALL THAT MATTERS?! WHAT ABOUT THE PLANET YOU FOOL?! DO YOU WANT THEM ALL TO DIE!? DO YOU?! SON GOHAN, ANSWER ME THIS INST-"

Gohan elbowed Goku right at the neck, making him scream momentarily in agony, and then falling on the ground unconscious.

"There. That's him gone. Now I can continue justice... Thank Kami no one saw me neutralising him. They all still think that nothing has happened.

"Hey Worthless Father! How are you doing? How are your ch-...Oh yeah... They're dead!

"How dare you! Nngh... AAAGH!... How...dare...you...do this...to me... the perfect being... And how dare you SLAUGHTER my precious children that meant the world to me... You... won't... Get away... with THIS! Nngh...A-Agh..." Cell's skin was flashing gold and blue electricity sparks were flying. "Boy... You...will... _ **PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY**_!" From that last word, a massive energy explosion appeared from cell and extended for miles on end, with an effect like the Taiyouken (Solar Flare).

When the explosion and the dust dissipated, and everyone stopped squinting their eyes from the Taiyouken-like energy explosion, they all looked towards where SSJ2 Gohan and Cell were. When they saw Cell, they were shocked.

"Is that Cell?! His power is... it's much, much higher than Gohan's!" stuttered out Piccolo.

Cell now had gold skin and darker gold spots, His eyes were a calm red, and he finally had the upper hand once again. Gohan's eyes lit up in complete shock and he fell from the air in disbelief.

"That's impossible! Has he just-... No... THERE'S NO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! CELL, YOU WILL DIE! I AM NOT HOLDING BACK! _MASENKO... **KAMEHAME... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

Gohan, in pure rage and disbelief of what Cell just transformed into, combined his two most powerful moves into the Masenko Kamehameha. Gohan was at 100% when he fired it.

All that Cell did was move his arm in a blocking fashion and he deflected the Masenko Kamehameha with just his one arm.

"N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"You...disgusting...disgrace...of a boy...you killed...innocent children...and now you will pay for it in blood. For I.. am perfect Cell. and I... AM A SUPER SAIYAN! But before I attack, listen up you pathetic fools! Although, I may not call you that after what I am about to say. Gohan is not the pure boy that you think he is, just look at his father!

The Z-Warriors all looked to Goku. They all gasped when they saw Goku laying unconscious.

"GOKU!" cried Tien. "Cell you monster!"

"Fool! It wasn't me! Just ask the man himself!"

The Z-Warriors all fly to Goku at full speed.

"Goku!" Said Yamcha at a quick pace. "who did this to you?" Piccolo gets a senzu bean and gives it to Goku.

"Goku...! Who did this?!" Said Piccolo in an alarmed voice

"Go-...G-g-g-g-Gohan!"

"WHAT!?" Said literally everyone except for cell and Goku!

"No! I didn't do that! I swear!"

"Goku would never lie about a thing like that". Said Piccolo. "Gohan, you're a monster! How could you!? He's your own father!"

"HE WOULDN'T SHUT HIS MOUTH! I TOLD HIM I WOULD DESTROY HIM IF HE DIDNT SHUT U-...Shit."

"Gohan, where is your justice?!" Said Piccolo, echoing what Goku said earlier.

"No! don't say that! I wanted to torture Cell!"

"Gohan that's too far!" Said Choutzu, mirroring what Goku said earlier, just like Piccolo.

"SHUT UP! **YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE BY I, SON GOHAN'S, HAND! TRY TO GET OUT OF THIS ONE!"** Gohan put his hands up into the air. " **ALL OF THE BEINGS FROM HELL, FRIEZA, RADITZ, NAPPA, DEMON KING PICCOLO, GARLIC JR., DR. WHEELO, ANDROIDS 13, 14, 15, 19 AND 20, EVERYONE, SEND ME YOUR HATRED, THIS IS FOR GOKU, AND EVERYONE WHO STOOD IN YOUR WAY! SEND IT NOW!"**

 ***In hell*** "WHAT?! THAT'S THE LITTLE PUNK?! HE'S TRYING TO KILL GOKU!" Stated a shocked Frieza. "GOHAN, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, IT IS I, THE MIGHTY LORD FRIEZA! HERE'S ENERGY FROM ALL OF HELL! FINISH OFF GOKU AND EXACT MY REVENGE, ON BEHALF OF ALL OF ALL OF THE PEOPLE HE HAS STOPPED! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 ***back to earth*** " **Wow, thanks Frieza! I guess we can call each other allies now! See ya once you get revived!"** An extremely massive black ball of energy appeared, it was just like the Genkidama (Spirit Bomb), but evil. It was much bigger than the one used of Frieza on Namek.

 **"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! You people betrayed me! So I have this little present for you as my thanks! It's finished, this ball of pure hatred coming from all of the people that you hate! Just try and dodge this one, because Here. It. Comes!"** Gohan had a grim grin on his face as he said those last three words, and it turned into an evil wide mouthed smile when he screamed,

 _ **REVENGE DEATH BALL!**_

Gohan throws it towards the Z-Warriors with all of his might and it all looked like it was over for them. But SSJ Cell came in-between the warriors and the death ball. "Quickly, I'll get you to safety!" Cell uses Instantaneous Transmission to quickly teleport them to the other end of the planet, and then goes back by using it again. Semi-effortlessly, he throws it back towards Gohan with his hands and Gohan teleports away from it. It goes into space flying at an extremely fast speed and hits an uninhabited planet, utterly obliterating it.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! H-H-HOW DID YOU DO THAT?! THAT WAS WITH ALL OF THE HATRED OF HELL!"**

"Maybe you're just too weak. I need to check something. Stay.

He uses instant transmission to check the Z-Warriors' health but Gohan touched his shoulder and went with him. He teleports to where no one would see him.

"Are you ok?" Cell asks uncharacteristically concerningly.

"Yes. I didn't think I would ever say this to you but, thank you, Cell." Said Goku.

"Anytime. Well, after what Gohan did. I believe Gohan was secretly always like this. But it only came out fully once he reached Super Saiyan 2."

"Super Saiyan 2? Is that what that transformation is called?"

"Yes, I know because of my vast knowledge of Saiyan history. The missing books that were lost to time were somehow transplanted into my brain by Dr. Gero. I know more, but, I cannot say. You must find out for yourself.

"Welp, it's pretty handy having you as our ally, Cell!"

"Let me do something that will make Krillin happy. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Cell absorbs his own power so that his base form is his perfect form. This in turn means that the base form is more powerful than normal perfect cell, and also means something for Krillin.

"I don't need these two anymore, so, Krillin, something that will actually make you like me, GAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Could it be...!?"

Cell's tail re-extended and a bulge in the tail could be seen. It was android 18.

"18!" Says Krillin, who was overjoyed at that point. "thank you so much Cell!

"Anytime."

He also removed 17, and 18 helped him out. They both thank Cell and everyone apologises.

" **Could I join your little party?"**

It was Gohan.

"Fools. I no longer have any care for any of you. I lost all of that once you betrayed me and joined forces with the Bug. I despise each and every one of you.

Goku was stuttering. "G-Goh-

"Shut it Kakarot." Ordered Gohan. " Stop calling me that pitiful name. If you don't want to be on my side you may just well die."

"Then what do we call you, Monster?

"Hmm... I think I'll go with... **_Almeerci._**

"So then, "Almeerci", I'm going to make it a bit fairer for the rest of us to hurt you." Said Cell.

"And what's that?" Questions Almeerci.

For five seconds there is silence. Cell smirks and then teleports.

"Huh?"

Cell re-appears close to a surprised Almeerci saying,

"THIS!"

Cell punches SSJ2 Almeerci straight in the stomach quite hard, causing Almeerci to groan in pain very loudly, followed by him falling to his hands and feet on all fours, followed by him reverting back to his SSJ1 Form.

"B-BASTARD!" Screeches Almeerci.

"Everyone, especially Vegeta, have your fun. I'm going to with Goku to spread the word that I, Super Saiyan Perfect Cell, am now working with all of you. I'll come back if something goes wrong, so, sayonara" He and Goku go off to spread the word.

Vegeta uses this opportunity to let out his anger on Goku. He transforms into Super Vegeta.

"Well then, looks like the little runt has gone haywire. Let's see how he screams!

Vegeta starts pummelling on the former Gohan, No need for remorse, as he is no longer on his side.

"You don't like being beaten, do you Almeerci?"

"Shut up Orphan, go back to your family... actually, speaking of, where IS your family?"

Vegeta knees him in the stomach so hard, that he vomits blood, and then he reverts to base form.

"Aww, you don't want to play anymore?"

"Shut... UP! WHY DONT I USE ONE OF YOUR TECHNIQUES?! FINAL...

"Plagiaristic little brat."

"FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!"

"Sniff sniff, what's that smell? -oh it's the Otherworld!" States Vegeta as he kicks it back towards Almeerci.

Almeerci at this point didn't have enough strength to use instant transmission, so he had to physically avoid it, which he narrowly escaped death from, with an incredibly nasty graze to his right arm, with the left half of his skin completely vapourised.

"Now to finish you off, with a new move of mine, which I was going to be saving for a lot later, but, oh well." FINAL...SHINE...ATTACK!" Screams Vegeta.

" FINAL BIG BANG FLASH!" Screams Almeerci.

They both set off their Ki blasts at the same time which triggered a Ki Struggle which would spare or end the life of the planet, and, by extension, the universe.

"THIS IS THE END VEGETA! I HAVE THE POWER OF REVENGE DEATH BALL'S SPIRITS! **HAAAAAAAGH!**

"you are a parasite, you even admitted it. You have hated us all for this entire time, and now, your going to pay. Me and Cell are doing this attack together, so you should just give up and die."

"DEATH FINAL BIG BANG FLASH!"

Cell goes to full power in his Super Saiyan form as he does this, and Vegeta goes full power as well.

"PERFECT...FINAL...FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!"

This Ki Blast was much, much, stronger than Almeerci, and what happened next was inevitable. The Ki Blast was getting closer and closer to Almeerci and he was overcomed.

"NO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I HAD THE POWER OF HELL! THE POWER OF HEEEEEEEEEeeeeeellll!..."

Almeerci was vapourised by Vegeta and Cell's Perfect Final Flash.

"Hufffff... Puffff... I'll admit, I would have died if it wasn't for you, Cell, so I'll say something I have never said in my life.

.


	2. Unexpected Relationships

_Thank you so much to Zekbolt55 who reviewed my first chapter. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have made this second chapter. I have always wanted Cell to be a Z fighter, so that's the reason why I made this story. Just a heads up, by the way, Frieza and Almeerci will be in a relationship... Friezas a woman...cause I grew up with Linda Young as the voice actor of Frieza.. I promise nothing sexual. Thank You. This chapter will be a lot shorter than the other one as it is leading up to a big showdown. Please do not expect all of this to make sense, and please do not judge me too harshly because I am an extremely young writer and also a tiny bit inexperienced. Please do not use profanity in your reviews, if you do indeed decide to do one._ _Thanks a lot_ _._

Almeerci, formally Gohan, was unsurprisingly in hell. Due to his evil deeds and crimes against Goku and his friends. In an incredible shift of events, when Cell turned Super Saiyan, because of his anger over the then Gohan killing his children, he was revealed to have knocked Goku out cold, when no once was watching. He wasn't regretful of what he did, he was feeling revengeful. He was talking to Frieza, his best friend at this point, about their experiences with the Saiyan Prince Vegeta.

"Oh doesn't he blabber on and on, like he thinks he's the king of the world? One, he's a prince, and two, he's the prince of 2 living Monkeys!" States Frieza.

"My Kami... Every day his pride just seemed to get bigger and bigger. It made me sick to my stomach. And he beat me when I thought Kakarot died, then again, that was back when I actually cared for the simians..."

"Al... you've... really kept me company when you first set foot in hell. I've...erm...kind of...in a way...grown...attached... to you?"

"Freezy... Do you mean that? 'Cause I kinda started liking you since you helped me when I threw the revenge death ball at the simians..."

"Of course I do Al. I'm there for you if you ever need me. As Frieza kisses Almeerci on the cheek. He blushes.

"Thanks, dear frizzy hair."

It seemed as if the former tyrant whom owned half of the universe had fallen for the Saiyan 'monkey brat', the same Saiyan that she tried to kill 5 years previously.

Meanwhile, on Earth, the world was at peace, and so, was the world at peace with Cell. As a result, Hercule is never proclaimed as the champion of the world, which means in extension he never became world famous, and he also never became rich. He was just seen as a very big martial artist, probably at the level he was before the cell games in the Gohan kills Cell and doesn't go evil timeline.

Cell and Goku were reminiscing about Almeerci, and how everyone was shocked about him turning to a dark path.

"It was a shock to everyone. No one expected Gohan- err, Almeerci, to turn on all of his friends and family. ...Why... why did he do that? Why cell, why!?"

Goku pleads for an answer as he sobs into cell's chest. Cell surprisingly takes this gesture without throwing him off of him.

"I-it's ok, Goku. You have my back. If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to. It isn't your fault."

Cell actually hugs Goku back to comfort him, which really takes him by surprise.

"C-Cell? Th-thank you. Sniff sniff."

Goku then gets up and dries his tears. He and Cell would form an incredible bond, much stronger than Goku and Vegeta, because Cell has Goku's cells, which also means he has his personality and compassion, where Vegeta doesn't really have any compassion at all.

But soon, a threat would return, something caused by Almeerci and Frieza...

 ** _Something that would surpass the levels of Super Saiyan Cell._**

Almeerci was training extremely hard to perfect this one skill that his father used time and time again, instantaneous transmission.

"Freezy, could you wait just there for one moment? I have just finished perfecting this skill, one that Kakarot uses, the instantaneous transmission technique."

"Al, if you don't mind me asking, what the hell is Instantanous transmission?"

"Well Frizzy Sizzy-"

"Al, stop it.

"Fine then, my dear Freezy pop. Instantaneous transmission is a technique that lets you teleport anywhere you choose, but you have to 'lock on' to the place/person you are trying to teleport to. If you perfect this skill, you can do that without even thinking. And you know what else? We can get out of this place using this technique. Yemma won't even be able to sense the moment that we leave. Think of it as a missing prisoner with no signs of damage in their cell"

"Incredible, Al! You really are a genius!" Frieza kisses Almeerci on the lips, which takes him by surprise, as this was his first kiss.

"Woah. I never would have thought that my first kiss would be from you. Just ask me on Namek."

"That's not the point, Al. You have found a way out of this literal hell-hole! I've been stuck here for at least 4 years, so I am understandably happy.

"Alright, Freezy pop, grab onto my arm, we're going to a planet called... erm... let's see... let's try **Metamor.** "

"Well, Al, you're the boss. Let's see what this pitiful planet has to offer. I think Recoome once mentioned something about this planet."

Almeerci and Frieza teleport to Metamor. Where they would learn something that would threaten the planet earth's total existence once again. Something that even Cell wouldn't be able to handle... on his own.


	3. Unexpected Terror

**Last time on An Unexpected Turn of Events, Frieza and Almeerci were able to exit Hell(HFIL (whatever)) using Almeerci's Instantaneous Transmission technique. They decide to go to the planet known as Metamor and we left off with them just teleporting out of Hell.**

Almeerci and Frieza have just arrived at the Planet Metamor, home of the Metamorese people and their famous technique.

"Here we are, my dear Freezy pop." Cheerfully stated Almeerci.

"They seem to be quite civilised... let's see what they have to 'offer'" said Frieza quite icily. _(get it?)_

They were planning to torture whatever information that they may have on anything. But when they met the Metamorese, they actually complied without any hesitation or thought.

"So... you don't have any armor or techniques for us to use? The technology that you have has no use to us. We may well just kill you all, considering you have no use to us-"

"Why don't you actually listen to us? We do have something that will really help you destroy your enemies. It is the most powerful technique that us Metamorans have ever created. It is called the fusion technique. If you perform this dance, you will combine your strengths and become much, much stronger. The downside is that you cannot decide when the fusion will end. This could be a problem with it being too much time or too little time." Explained a certain Metamoran.

"Hmm... you've intrigued me enough, Metamoran. I will let you live if this technique actually is proven to work...maybe.

"Would you like us to show you how to do the fusion?"

"Why else would you think we are letting you live?"

"...Our trees?"

"Sigh... Al, two or three."

"Two or three?"

"Two or three."

Frieza tells Almeerci to kill two to three of them. They die instantly.

"What the hell?! Why in the name of Kajjo Badalan would you do that!?

"You were getting on my nerves."

"You must be a pain to work with. Don't do a Namek on us."

"Well if you actually showed us something, we might just consider that."

"Follow me then, 'Lord' Frieza."

"Ah, I love the ring to that."admiringly says Almeerci.

"Sigh..."

Frieza and Almeerci were taken to a room, where two metamorans showed them the fusion dance.

"Fuuu..."

"Sion!"

"HAAAAAAAAH!"

"W-what a power increase! It's overwhelming!" States a shocked Frieza.

"Heheh! This will insure our dominance over the scum. The fools won't even stand a chance. "

"Finally... Revenge on the monkeys!"

"I really feel disgusted by my heritage. I'm a freaking monkey."

"Don't worry, Al, you're an Arcosian in my heart."

Almeerci blushes and thanks her for what she the dust settled they were able to see the fused Arcosian. They were completely shocked, in awe of what they could do once they have fused.

"Remember, the fusion will only last from 10-30 minutes, depending on the power that you possess."

"We'd beat them in five seconds." States an overwhelming cocky Almeerci."

"Hmm... Well, do you want to practice the fusion, Al?"

"Why of course, my ice cold princess." Flirts Almeerci, getting him a blush from Frieza.

Almeerci and Frieza make their power levels level, and attempt the dance."

"Fuu...SION...HAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A massive Ki explosion was felt across the Metamorans star system, with a glint from the planet being visible for light years.

"What the hell is that?" Questions Cell."

"Hmm... I really don't know Cell. But it doesn't seem like- wait, I can sense energy from that! I can't tell who that is, but that is an extremely negative and evil energy!" Cries Goku.

"This could be really bad." Worryingly states cell.

When the dust settled, they had a look at themselves. And what they saw...

"What the hell?! I'm fat? This is not what the dance did before! Did you scum try to trick us?!"

"No, you blundering idiots! You did the dance wrong!"

"Ugh... you can tell how long it is going to take for the fusion to wear off, how long is it going to take this time?

"The maximum thirty minutes"

"Oh for the love of-ah crap!"

They waited for the thirty minutes it took, and as the Metamoran stated, it did wear off.

"Lets hope we get it right this time, I don't want to look a fool infront of the monkeys"

"Neither do I, Al. Let's do this!"

"Fuu...sion...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

An even bigger energy explosion had occurred, and Goku and Cell both felt it again, but it was once again too far away to be able to tell exactly who it was.

They took a look at themselves again, and this time, they were shocked in awe.

"Heheheh... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THE DANCE WORKED! I AM FINALLY STRONGER THAN THE MONKEYS, THE EVOLVED MONKEYS, AND THAT DAMN ANDROID! REVENGE WILL SOON BE MINE... **_REVENGE WILL SOON BE MINE! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-_**

"You can't really get revenge if you don't have a name to call yourself when you arrive. Plus, you are not going to have a enough time from when you get there, to kill them all in the space of 30-10 minutes. You should head there in your seperated forms, and when the time is right, surprise them with the fusion, and go straight into the kill. But, back to my first point... Do you have a name?"

"Well, considering that it is a fusion, we should have a combination of our names... how about... erm... **Alfriezi?** Yes, Alfriezi. The name that will strike fear into the hearts of those who desecrated Frieza and Almeerci. Why am I talking in the third person, you may ask? Simple, you Metamoran trash. There's one reason. **I am neither Almeerci nor Frieza. I am Alfriezi. I am the one who will DESTROY earth! URAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** But first... Almeerci can transform into a Super Saiyan beyond a super Saiyan. A... super Saiyan 2. And Frieza has access, he's never been able to, but he can, to a fifth form in his species. I will go into both, and none of earth will stand a chance! NAAGH!" Alfriezi goes into his fifth form, and then super Saiyan 2. His power is absolutely astonishing. Goku and Cell feel it, and are terrified of the very possible ramifications of this new evil energy's wrath. They could never have guessed that it was Almeerci and Frieza fused.

" _ **ITS TIME... TO ASSIMILATE EARTH!**_


End file.
